Reflexo: A Primeira Estória
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução de REFLECTION THE FIRST STORY, por Cardcaptor Cherry. Sakura tem uma briga séria com Syaoran durante uma batalha, e recebe uma visita muito inesperada...
1. Prólogo

_**Esta é uma songfic; a música é "Mirror, Mirror", do grupo M2M.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Reflexo (A Primeira Estória)**

Prólogo

**Sakura:** "Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes para a valente Sakura, que aceitou a sua missão, liberte-se!! (firmando o báculo que estava girando, continuou) Vento, eu te ordeno, seja uma força de coesão contra o mal que nos aterroriza!"

Ela bateu o bico do báculo rosa sobre a face da carta Vento. Uma rajada feroz de vento foi liberta contra o mal que tinha vindo para tumultuar a cidade de Tomoeda. Com uma briga de um criatura que não era deste mundo, a besta saltou em direção de Sakura.

**Sakura:** "_(gritando) _Não!"

Sakura revirou a cabeça por um plano. Não havia tempo! Segurando firme o báculo para se bloquear do monstro que se aproxima, Sakura se abraçou. E esperou pelo choque. Que nunca chegou.

Clang!! Houve um som de metal reverberando assim que uma espada entrou na cena. Sakura estalou os olhos abertos, e sentiu um turbilhão de gratidão pelo salvador dela. Syaoran estava cerrando os dentes e segurando a espada que tinha golpeado a enorme mandíbula da criatura.

**Sakura:** "_(com sinceridade) _Syaoran-kun! Muito obrigada!"

**Syaoran:** "Não há tempo para isso! Aqui, eu o levantarei, e tu acabarás com ele!"

Syaoran tentava se apartar do enorme animal. Sakura estava dividida entre o plano de Syaoran, e tentando uma própria estratégia.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Não há tempo para pensar! Apenas aja!"

Então ela respondeu a Syaoran.

**Sakura:** "Matte! Eu tenho um plano!"

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Kero-chan tinha dito-lhe que o ponto fraco do monstro estava exatamente na pata traseira direita, mas não havia jeito de aproximar-se correndo.

**Syaoran:** "_(que tentava falar abaixo do ruído do uivo clemente do animal) _Nani?! Yamete! Isto é muito perigoso para ser tentado por diferentes planos de ataque! Dame!!!"

**Sakura:** "_(que soou mais confiante do que se sentia) _Confie em mim! Eu posso fazer isto!"

Ignorando os gritos de protesto de Syaoran, ela gritou o comando para Vento uma vez mais.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Cuidado agora Sakura... há aquele penhasco onde oniichan caiu uma vez... e tu deves não ser tão sortuda quanto ele..."

Controlando cuidadosamente o vento em torno dela, ela flutou acima no ar com aquilo, sendo carregada pela poderosa corrente de ar. Ela ficou balançando sobre o elemental Vento assim que pairou sobre o penhasco. A agitada criatura não a notou, pois Syaoran estava fazendo de tudo que pudesse para distrair o monstro à Sakura. Feridas que pareciam graves estavam correndo abaixo pelos braços dele. Rezando que tudo saísse bem. Ela falou ao Vento para flutuar apenas mais um pouco, e ela chamou pela Espada, junto com o charme mágico que deu-lhe algum poder extra para acabar com o oponente.

**Sakura:** "Poderes das trevas escondidos por este báculo, eu te peço se juntar dentro desta Carta Clow! Espada! Torne-se um corrente que reprima e amarre este mal!"

O báculo, com um redomoinho de fumaça, transformou-se em uma fina e graciosamente moldada espada. Segurando e dirigindo a pancada com a perícia de um espadachim, Sakura deu o bote para o golpe final, tudo enquanto segurando a respiração.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Com um grito de raiva de rachar as orelhas, a besta se dissolveu no esquecimento, a forma escondida vagarosamente se distorcendo, até que nada houvesse no local onde tinha permanecido um minuto antes.

Na alegria de executar a missão, Sakura não se lembrou do perigo que ela corria. Vento era uma carta elemental forte. Mas a eficiência dela depende do proprietário das Cartas, a qual era Sakura.

Com uma visível luta para manter Sakura flutuando, Vento tremeu e balançou. Então, com um sopro, transformou-se em carta, ao mesmo tempo que Sakura se obscurecia da perda de energia. Syaoran viu e deixou sair um grito.

**Syaoran:** "Nãoooo! Sakura!!"

Ela caía no meio do ar. Syaoran se sufocou e correu tão rápido que podia até a beirada, mas ele sabia que seria muito tarde para pegá-la. O pânico se levantava do peito dele, subindo junto uma bílis amarga. Engolindo seco, suor da concentração já gotejava pela face.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Não quando eu finalmente percebi meus sentimentos por Sakura. Eu não vou te perder. Não agora, nem nunca."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Caindo... caindo... Sakura caminhava em volta no sonho dela.

**Sakura:** "Onde estou? Syaoran-kun? Tu estás aqui? Onde tu estás?"

Ela se lembrou... a batalha... e Vento tinha abriu mão dela devido à falta de poder... Na escuridão, ela viu um círculo de luz, dentro de um raio, ela viu a parte de um roupão estilo chinês.

**Sakura:** "Syaoran? És tu?"

A figura caminhou inteiramente dentro da luz e Sakura piscou.

**Sakura:** "Quem és tu?"

O homem era muito bonito e usava óculos, como o pai dela. Ele tinha uma trança negra que era amarrada em um longo rabo-de-cavalo. Ele também estava usando roupões que Sakura agora percebeu que nada se pareciam com os de Syaoran, exceto que era da tradição chinesa. A alta figura finalmente falou, mas diretamente dentro da cabeça dela.

**Clow:** "_(com um gentil sorriso) _Alô, pequena cardcaptor, é ótimo finalmente encontrar-te. Meu nome é Clow Reed."

Sakura sabia que confiava nesta pessoa, de alguma maneira, ela apenas o conhecia.

**Sakura:** "O que estou fazendo aqui? And... oh Kami! Tu és Clow Reed... isso significa que tu és aquele que fez as Cartas Clow e Kero-chan!"

O homem na frente dela sorriu suavemente quando ela disse "Kero-chan".

**Clow:** "Hai, sou desu ka Sakura. Não há tempo para explicações, mas tu deves saber disto, não é o tempo para que tu deixes o mundo ainda. De fato, longe disso, tu tens um monte de tarefas, então tu não deves partir."

**Sakura:** "_(que estava confusa) _Hoe? Partir? Onde? Eu estava apenas lutando contra aquele monstro, e eu ganhei!... hum... não ganhei?"

Clow não respondeu, apenas sorriu para ela novamente e respondeu.

**Clow:** "Eu te darei um pouco da minha energia. Agora, é tempo para que tu partas. Adeus Sakura, e boa sorte com o julgamento final. _(como se fosse um pensamento intermediário, continou)_ Não que tu precises disso..."

Sakura queria perguntar-lhe um milhão mais de questões, mas ela foi mergulhada de volta onde ela pertencia.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Os olhos de Sakura se abriram rapidamente, para ver o chão ficando mais perto dela.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Estas rochas não parecem agradáveis para se esborrachar!"

Gritando "Alada!", ela ajustou a firmeza no báculo assim que o bastão rosa germinou duas asas enormes. Ela sentou firmemente nele, então ergueu o corpo para cima com toda a força dela. Engasgando-se com o turbilhão de ar contra ela, Sakura lutava para ficar ereta e passear no vento, pois ela não queria bater contra o lado do penhasco. Ela gritou com o esforço que tomou para aumentar o poder de ascensão. O chão ainda estava a alcançando, mas mais vagarosamente agora. Com uma última centelha de energia, Sakura direcionou o báculo que estava montando em direção da extremidade do penhasco acima dela.

Quando ela chegou lá, depois do que pareceu ser eons, um Syaoran ajoelhado e salmodiado, meio louco de preocupação estava lá para encontrá-la.

**Syaoran:** "_(procurando pelo encamentamento e levantando-se) _Sakura!"

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Syaoran-kun me chamou pelo meu nome..."

Então, com o vento derrubando-a, ela desmaiou nos braços de Syaoran, o báculo tornando-se novamente uma chave em torno do pescoço dela.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Essa não... Syaoran definitivamente ficará louco por não seguir o plano dele."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de REFLECTION (THE FIRST STORY), por Cardcaptor Cherry._**


	2. Principal

_**Esta é uma songfic; a música é "Mirror, Mirror", do grupo M2M.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Reflexo (A Primeira Estória)**

Principal

**Música:** "Why don't like the girl I see? The one who's standing right in front of me."

Sakura Kinomoto se encarava na frente da penteadeira. As tranças cor-de-avelã dessarumadas, os olhos verdes vidrados. Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios, enquanto uma lágrima seguia um caminho dos longos cílios até o queixo pálido. Mais se seguiam assim que a garota se lembrava dos eventos da noite recente.

**Música:** "Why don't I think before I speak? I should have listened to that voice inside of me."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

(_flashback_)

Ela se lembrou de uma Sakura furiosa gritando com Syaoran, com um igualmente fulminante Syaoran gritando de volta.

**Sakura:** "Não grites comingo, Syaoran-kun! Não era a melhor idéia, mas naquele tempo, foi tudo o que podia fazer!"

**Syaoran:** "Kuso! Tu apostas que não era a melhor idéia! Tu percebeste qual tipo de perigo que tu entraste?"

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "_(acovardando-se e ficando raivosa) _Eu sabia que ele ia ficar maluco, mas não... tão... maluco! Eu sei que ele está apenas preocupado, demo... por que não pode apenas dizê-lo, então?"

Ignorando a consciência que pedia que não o fizesse, ela replicou de volta.

**Sakura:** "Por que tu deverias estar preocupado, Syaoran-kun? Tudo que tu te importas é sobre as Cartas Clow, não a mim! Beneficiaria-te se eu estivesse morta!"

Ela sabia quão amargas aquelas palavras eram, mas não se importou no momento. Os olhos ferozes de Syaoran se aliviaram.

**Syaoran:** "Mentira! Isso não é verdade! Eu não penso somente em capturar as Cartas Clow!... O que... o que te acontece é importante também! _(falando esta última frase em voz baixa)_"

Sakura não ouviu a última parte e foi ficando com raiva, nem mais se importava se estava saindo ou não do objeto da conversa.

**Sakura:** "Eu seriamente duvido disso, 'Li-san'! Por que tu não podes apenas deixar-me maquinar meu próprio jeito de sair fora de problemas em que eu mesmo me coloco? Outra coisa, tu precisas tirar a tua mente destas tuas missões! Por que tu não já não desiste?"

Os olhos de Syaoran instantaneamente piscaram para o usual estado de dureza assim que ouviu 'Li-san', e o mecanismo de defesa dele se acionou.

**Syaoran:** "Como um membro do clã Li, é minha responsabilidade, e eu a tomo com a seriedade que é requerida."

Sakura estava fatigada, e o fato de que ela tinha quase morrido naquela noite fizeram-na um pouco frenética. Também, o sentimento de desgosto consigo mesma por não ser capaz de ser tão responsável quanto Li não a ajudavam a melhor o humor dela do mesmo jeito. Sakura gritava, finalmente explodindo após ouvir o discurso amargo de Syaoran.

**Sakura:** "Deus! Tu não podes ser um pouco menos nervoso por um momento? Tu, Li Syaoran, não tens emoções, ou sentimentos, ou qualquer coisa semelhante. Tu serás solitário para o resto da tua vida! Eu te odeio, Li Syaoran!!"

O usualmente inabalável Syaoran chocou-se visivelmente após escutar o curto discurso de Sakura. Ele involuntariamente foi para trás como se tivesse recebido uma pancada física. Sakura imediatamente se arrenpedeu das palavras cruéis quando Syaoran miseravelmente a respondeu.

**Syaoran:** "Eu sinto muito, Kinomoto-san..."

Com estas palavras finais, Syaoran se virou e foi embora dentro da noite, com uma Sakura cheia de lágrimas o observando.

**Música:** "I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind, to say the kind of things I said last night."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Por um longo momento, Sakura tinha olhado à distância para Syaoran, até que os joelhos dela se entortaram para baixo e ela desabou sobre o chão frio. Lágrimas ainda não paravam com o fluxo contínuo.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Isto não é o que eu queria que acontecesse! Agora eu o machuquei. Como pude ter dito palavras tão cruéis?! Sakura, tu és uma baka."

(fim do _flashback_)

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Música:** "Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all."

Ela se forçou a fechar os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas isto não a ajudou a apagar a mente dela das agonizantes cenas desenrrolando-se de novo e de novo na cabeça.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Depois de um pequeno momento, Sakura se lembrou que não estava sozinha. Um ansioso Kero-chan flutuando sobre a cabeça, preocupado com ela, timidamente inquiria.

**Kero:** "Oi! Sakura-chan, daijoubu desu ka Douko shita?"

Sakura sorriu fracamente à criatura com olhar franzido, e cheia de remorso respondeu.

**Sakura:** "Daijoubu, Kero-chan. Todavia, eu apreciaria algum tempo para mim mesma se tu não te importares."

**Kero:** "_(que obviamente objetou) _Masaka! Tu estás triste, e tu ficarás sozinha!"

Embora grata com a preocupação dele, a garota balançou a cabeça.

**Sakura:** "Eu não quero magoá-lo, e eu não seria um ótima companhia por enquanto."

**Kero:** "_(ainda indignado) _Shikashi, eu não posso deixá-la sozinha e chorando! Eu me recuso!"

**Sakura:** "_(que enterrou o rosto dentro das palmas das mãos) _Kero-chan, eu te amo profundamente, mas eu te peço para deixar-me por um momento. Onegai."

As asas e a cabeça de Kero-chan caíram, ele sabia quando estava derrotado.

**Kero:** "Ano... sa... _(acariciou a própria cabeça e disse) _Gomen nasai. Demo, eu realmente preciso pensar por um momento. Obrigado por ficar preocupada entretanto..."

Kero-chan flutuou até a janela e olhou para trás tristemente para uma triste forma sentada no banco oposto ao espelho.

**Kero:** "Demo, tu ficará bem logo, não vais?"

**Sakura:** "_(que tentou sorrir para a pequena criatura) _Hai."

**Kero:** "_(cheio de dúvida) _Honto ni?"

**Sakura:** "_(que respondeu gentilmente, mas com firmeza) Hai_, sou desu. Domo arigato, pela sua preocupação de novo."

**Kero:** "Está certo..."

Com um último olhar para trás, Kero-chan voou para fora da janela, e dirigiu-se em direção da casa de Tomoyo. Quando ele estava fora de vista, Sakura fechou os olhos com cansaço mais uma vez.

**Música:** "Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me, and bring my baby back, bring my baby back, to me."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Syaoran suspirou assim que ele tirou o roupão encharcado de suor e esfarrapado. Notando o sangue manchando as feridas, ele desastrosamente os tirava fora. A costura dos sinos tocavam irritantemente à medida que eles faziam barulho no chão. Uma vez se livrando da parte superior das pesadas roupas, ele se jogou sobre o sofá, vestindo uma camisa e calças de seda branca em estilo chinês. Jogando a espada guardada de lado, ele pousou a cabeça no apoio do assento.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Diga-me que isto não está acontecendo... Primeiro, Sakura quase morre, então ela perdeu a consciência, depois nós entramos na maior discussão de todas... _(deixou sair outro suspiro)_ Eu nunca tinha-a visto tão nervosa... e nunca tinha ouvido-a dizer tais coisas... não importa quão bravo eu agia com ela... e... ela disse que me odeia..."

Ele ficou preocupado, então cerrou os punhos e resmungou consigo.

**Syaoran:** "É claro, eu mereci tanto aquilo... depois de todas as coisas horríveis que fiz a ela..."

Há tantos momentos que um pessoa pode manter um tratamento tão duro... Ele sabia que Sakura nunca 'realmente odiou alguém', mas ainda assim... doeu ouvi-la dizer aquelas coisas a ele. Syaoran jurou e jogou a cabeça para trás, um dor de cabeça de rechar estava a caminho.

**Voz:** "_(que latejou dentro da cabeça de Syaoran) _Seja um pouco mais honesto consigo."

**Syaoran:** "_(falando sarcasticamente com ninguém em particular) _"timo, agora estou tendo um conversa comigo mesmo... E como foi o teu dia? _(então, percebendo o que fez, resmungou e adicionou rapidamente) _Não importa, não responda a isso!"

Syaoran então marchou em direção do banheiro, recitando as palavras "Vá ter uma vida, vá ter uma vida" repetidamente.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

20 minutos depois, as portas do banheiro flutuaram abertas, emitindo uma enorme quantidade de vapor. Syaoran saiu assutado.

**Syaoran:** "Gasp! cof! Preciso... tomar ar... não posso... respirar."

Ele resmungava, com a pele tão vermelha quanto estava quando via Sakura. Ainda sufocado e tossindo, o homem-tomate fez seu caminho até a cozinha. Jogando as portas da geladeira dele abertas, Syaoran localizou uma garrafa de Evian e tragou-a bastante.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Uau... eu devo ter usado o suprimeiro inteiro dos apartamentos de água quente..."

Pensou isso cheio de culpa, das pessoas que iam ter uma ducha fria na próxima manhã. Caindo pesadamente no sofá, ele tragou mais da água gelada. Ele fechou os olhos e correu a garrafa gelada em torno da testa quente. Sentindo a maravilhosa sensação de gotas geladas corrindo pela face, ele sorriu. Isso é o que Sakura se parecia para ele... com uma refrescante garrafa de agua fresca, depois de uma ducha fervendo. Acalmando... confortando... e apenas plenamente maravilhosa. E ele quase tinha perdido-a hoje à noite.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Não. Eu a perdi."

Lembrando-se do olhar glacial que ela direcionou a ele quando ela desabafou, o coração de Syaoran se congelou, e começou a falar alto dentor do apartamento vazio.

**Syaoran:** "Eu já te perdi... eu já te perdi..."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura:** "(suspirando) Oh... se apenas eu pudesse encontrar alguma maneira de consertar tudo contigo..."

Ainda assim, ela sabia que nenhuma palavra podia consertar aquelas palavras insensíveis que ela disse-lhe na noite passada, nada podia.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Como eu deixei meu temperamento justamente explodir contra ele quando nem era mesmo culpa dele?"

Sakura apenas não conseguia descobrir o que a fez que o autocontrole justamente se desintegrasse na frente dele. Talvez fosse a frustação dela consigo, falhando como uma boa Cardcaptor na noite passada. Ou frustação direcionada a Li, como ele apenas não sabia o sentimentos dela por ele, e como....

**Sakura:** "...esperaummomento... sentimentos? ...'que sentimentos'? Por... Syaoran?"

E, como uma idiota, o que ela conhecia nas profundezas do próprio coração por tempos veio através da abertura. Sakura Kinomoto tinha se apaixonado por Syaoran Li. Ela sabia agora. Por que ela se envergonhava com calor toda vez que ela pensava nele, por que o coração dela golpeava quando ela o via, e por que ela se machucava de forma mais grave quando ele a encarava. Ela foi chega todo este tempo...

Mas... depois de tudo o que tem acontecido, isso realmente não a importava mais? Ela nunca será capaz de falar com ele de novo... jamais.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Colocando a garrafa de água de lado, Syaoran se ajeitou. Caminhando de volta para dentro do banheiro agora fresco, ele encarou o reflexo cheio de desgraça.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Isto 'realmente tem' que ser desta maneira?"

**Voz:** "Hai, tem que ser, porque tu és fraco, e porque tu és um covarde, correndo embora dos teus próprios sentimentos."

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Oh, cala a boca..."

**Voz:** "Quem vai me fazer isso?"

**Syaoran:** "_(comentando secamente) _E... nós vamos voltar ao tópico de por que 'Syaoran não tem uma vida'."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura:** "_(murmurando, olhando para baixo, incapaz de olhar a si mesma) _Eu sou uma covarde... _(os olhos dela acusavam e tinham pena de si)_ Eu não fui nem capaz de pará-lo..."

**Música:** "Why did let you walk away? When all I had to do was say I'm sorry. I let my pride get in the way, and in the heat of the moment I was to blame."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Através de toda a noite, Syaoran discutia consigo sobre o que fazer. Pedir desculpas? Confessar? Implorar?! Ele enterrou a cara entre as mãos.

**Syaoran:** "Arghhh! ...Eu realmente me baguncei por todo este tempo... eu sou tanto idiota... não posso nem dizer à garota que eu gosto dela..."

Ele deu uma espiada até a penteadeira. Uma haste de folhas de Sakura na total florescência a decorava. Junto à mesma estava um lenço manchado. Pegando a peça de roupa, ele a estudou cuidadosamente. Durante aquela batalha com Sombra... o dia anterior ao Dia dos Namorados...

Ele se lembrou de uma galante Sakura num vestido com corações costurados por todo o lugar. Um voz kawaii cheia de charme e preocupada chamou.

**Sakura:** "Oh Li-kun, tu estás machucado! Aqui..."

E ele tinha sido justamente implantado no lugar, olhando em silêncio enquanto Sakura cuidadosamente amarrava o próprio lenço. Syaoran olhou quão dificilmente ela estava tentando não colocar muita pressão no nó, para não machucá-lo. Ele tinha sentido as luvas dela esfregando-se contra a manga do roupão. O contato indireto tinha sido o suficiente para enviar tremores deliciosos pela espinha.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Ninguém se preocupou a metade tão profundamente por mim quanto ela o fez... ela é um anjo... que Kami-sama enviou do paraíso até os mortais na Terra..."

Ele espiava para o lanço de laço novamento. A mancha de sangue do machucado do braço dele não tinha saído. Não importa quantas vezes ele tentasse. Syaoran ergueu o pano até o nariz e inalou-o profundamente.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Eu poderia ainda cheirá-la nisto... a sua maravilhosa fragância que faz o mundo se esvair..."

Pressionando o lenço próximo ao peito, contra o coração pulsante, ele desejou com toda a força.

**Syaoran:** "Não me odeie tanto... Anjo... machucará muito mais se tu o fizeres..."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Por que eu me importo tanto com Syaoran?"

Sakura já sabia a resposta para aquilo. Syaoran Li era a única coisa que não tinha lógica na vida dela. Ele tinha sido a única pessoa que ela tinha encontrado que não queria ser amigo dela, não importa quão dificilmente ela tentasse ser agradável com ele, e isto a machucava. Sakura nunca tinha encontrado alguém com tanta amargura e uma expressão de raiva, mas não havia ninguém com o calor, os olhos ternos e o sorriso igual a Syaoran. Isto confundia Sakura.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Por que ele não se abre?"

Ela se perguntava isso tantas vezes. Ela nunca se resentia dele por ser tão frio, mas ela desejava que ele fosse um pouco mais honesto em expressar os sentimentos. Ele nunca sorria quando estava feliz, nunca olhava despreocupado quando estava triste ou confuso, ele bloqueava tudo isso com uma máscara dura, escondendo-se atrás da carranca dele sempre.

Depois de vê-lo desta maneira por algum tempo agora, Sakura se achou querendo-o que fosse alegre, e que ele sorrisse com mais freqüência. Secretamente, ela desejava que tivesse a habilidade de fazer o rosto dele se iluminar, este garoto que estava constantemente sozinho, mas se recusava a mostrá-lo. Se apenas ela pudesse ajudá-lo a livrar-se da solidão dele... ela queria ser a única a jogar fora a solidão dele, a única a confortá-lo dos medos e sofrimentos dele. Sakura tristemente sorriu para a ironia sobre tudo, de que o garoto que mais a detestava é o único que ela ama.

**Sakura:** "_(sussurrando) _Eu... não... queria isto... Eu sinto tanto, Syaoran... e eu sinto muito... que eu tenha que estar apaixonada por ti... deste jeito... Demo, eu não consigo me segurar... Aishiteru Syaoran... Aishiteru."

Eram palavras que vinham muito tarde, e a árvores que oscilavam e o vento gélido por fora da janela dela eram os únicos a ouvir a confissão dela e ver as lágrimas dela.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Syaoran:** "Aishiteru, Sakura... eu rezo pelo dia quando eu terei coragem o suficiente para dizer isto na tua frente..."

Palavras sem efeito, Syaoran sabia.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Eu nunca serei capaz de dizer isto para ela... não quando há tal chance de ser... rejeitado."

Ele sabia, se ele fosse recusado pelo anjo dele, ele não seria capaz de viver com tamanha dor.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Outro choro se desvelou na garganta e Sakura se rendeu às lágrimas novamente.

**Música:** "I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Enquanto no quarto ao lado, um preocupado oniichan estava desejando entrar no quarto da sua pequena kaijuu para confortá-la e secá-la as lágrimas. Ele escutava o choro abafado dela e desejava que ele pudesse adentar e segurar o pequeno corpo dela ao dele, enquanto a consolando e reafirmando que tudo ficará bem. Mas, de alguma maneira, Touya sabia que estava certo em pensar que esta era uma situação onde a pequena flor Sakura tinha que lutar por si mesma. Engraçado, Touya usualmente 'apreciava' ser certo.

Um profundamente enfurecido Touya cerziu os dentes e amaldiçoou aquele que estava causando tamanha dor à sua imouto. ELE, o oniichan de Sakura, era 'o único' que podia incomodar a sua kaijuu, ele e somente ele!! Se ele 'mesmo' botar as mãos em quem quer que fosse para sacudir... especialmente se fosse 'aquele' gaki Li...

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Música:** "Now in the cold light of the day, I realize."

Desafortunadamente, o mundo não vai dar uma parada para o infortúnio da garota solitária, então a noite paulatinamente desapareceu. Cedo, Sakura estava se despertando de forma cansada aos fracos raios de luz do início da manhã, indicando o início do ainda outro dia. Esfregando os olhos doídos, para limpar a exaustão da cabeça, Sakura sentou-se instavelmente. Tropeçando para fora da cama e saindo pela porta, ela fez o caminho dela para o banheiro. No caminho, ela deu uma espiada no relógio do vão de entrada. 5:37.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Com a visão nublada pelo sono, Syaoran se esticou e imediatamente gritou um 'ahhh!'. O corpo inteiro doía agonizadamente, lembrando-o do próprio arremesso e virar o sofá na noite passada. Ele tinha finalmente caído no sono às 4:30 da manhã.

**Syaoran:** "Eu odeio não conseguir dormir o suficiente."

Syaoran bocejou profundamente na garganta na direção dos inoportunos raios de luz. Ele estavam espreitando através das persianas e ferroando os olhos dele. Empurrando-se, com uma série de horríveis espasmos de dor, Syaoran alcançou o banheiro e jogou alguma água na cara. Quando ele se secou na toalha cor-de-limão, ele segurou a espada abandonada e caminhou em direção da varanda para o treinamento matutino.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Kama-sama, eu fui a que acordei mais cedo da nossa família, de fato, num sábado também. Deve ser sábado, desde que ontem nós tivemos uma prática de lider de torcida extralonga... isto foi porque eu tive que me apressar tão rapidamente para a floresta para batalhar aquele youma do mal lá... e... e..."

Sakura cortou o trem de pensamentos 'bem' aqui. Ela tinha que consertar o erro dela hoje, ela tinha decidido antes de cair no sono às 3:15 desta manhã. Ela 'tinha' que fazê-lo, ou todo simples dia ela se culpará para o resto da vida... e não valia a pena, tudo isto apenas por palavras que vieram da raiva.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Eu espero que tudo vá bem..."

Os joelhos dela cederam abaixo dela, e ela teve que se inclinar contra a parede. Afundando no carpete rosa de pelúcia no vão de entrada, ela descansou a testa sobre os joelhos, agora estendeu-se até o queixo. Sakura deslizou os olhos até fechá-los. De repente, ela sentiu braços quentes circulando o corpo frio dela. Assutada, olhou acima, e viu Touya se ajoelhando próximo a ela, com os braço dele em torno dela em um grande abraço de urso. Sakura se inclinava dentro do abraço, sorrindo. Os dois irmãos apenas se sentaram daquele jeito por um momento, até Touya se levantar de pé.

**Touya:** "(suavemente) Tu vais ficar bem, Kaijuu?"

**Sakura:** "_(tentando gritar com ele, com os olhos embaçados, apenas falou) _Hai! E não me chames de Kaijuu!"

**Touya _(pensando)_:** "Agora, 'esta' é minha imouto!"

**Touya:** "É claro que sim, Kaijuu!"

Ele esfregou o cabelo dela e virou-se para voltar ao quarto dele.

**Sakura:** "Matte! Oniichan!"

**Touya:** "_(sem se virar) _Sim?"

**Sakura:** "_(falando baixo) _Arigato, pelo abraço."

**Touya:** "_(dando uma risada) _Sem problemas, tu és minha irmãzinha."

Virando-se levemente e sorrindo para ela, ainda escondendo os olhos, Touya fechou a porta atrás de si com um clique.

**Touya _(pensando)_:** "Aquela kaijuu, ela me deixou todo atordoado com aqueles olhos cerzidos que ela tem!"

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Veja, ele podia ser tão amável, quando ele quer ser, muito mau que ele não o queira ser muito freqüentemente..."

Então Sakura deu uma risada consigo.

**Música:** "Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don´t have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all, Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me, And bring my baby back, bring my baby back, to me."

-----X-----

**Syaoran:** "Hya!"

Syaoran gemia com esforço assim que balançava a espada de forma obediente. Swish! Um voz o chamando...

**Voz:** "Syaoran! Syaoran-kun!"

Agora indo para o ataque...

**Voz:** "O sorriso caloroso dela."

Ele golpeou na direção da esquerda.

**Voz:** "Uma risada tocante que podia alegrar qualquer dia."

Depois de um golpe, o tempo correto para atacar.

**Voz:** "Syaoran! Tu pode me chamar apenas 'Sakura'! Estou tão contente... eu sinto como que nós fôssemos grandes amigos agora!"

Agora indo ao ponto fraco e...

**Voz:** "Arigato por me ajudar de novo, Syaoran!"

Slam! Aquilo teria machucado o braço, para desarmar o oponente dele.

**Voz:** "Uau! Syaoran-kun, tu és fantástico! Tu podes cozinhar, limpar, e fazer a lavagem de roupas por ti mesmo?!"

Gotas de suor corriam livremente abaixo no corpo de Syaoran.

**Voz:** "Mas, Syaoran, isto não é viver sozinho?"

Algumas correram dentro dos olhos, queimando a valer, obscurecendo a visão dele.

**Voz:** "Como tu és tão bom em Matemática, Syaoran-kun? Eu não consigo entender nada!!"

A firmeza na bainha afroxou-se. Clang! A lâmina tinha caído. Syaoran seguia uniformizado. Transpiração choveu abaixo pela plataforma da varanda assim que Syaoran balançou a cabeça.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Eu não consigo me concentrar... eu me mantenho pensando sobre 'ela'..."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Com um suspiro, a elegante garota se ergueu do carpete e fez o seu caminho uma vez mais ao banheiro. Uma vez lá dentro, ele pegou uma olhada de si no espelho do banheiro e viu uma garota pálida e desgrenhada olhando de volta para ela.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "_(indignada) _Hoee! Isto não é o que quero ser!"

Rapidamente, abriu a torneira, e jogou água na face enxuta e sem cor. Secando-se na toalha, ela achou uma escova e correu-a através do cabelo, domesticando as tranças voadoras. Ela olhou de volta ao espelho, e viu uma garota melhorada, mas ela ainda tinha um expressão vazia e cavidades entre as bochechas. Ela tomou um impulso para olhar mais feliz por uma vez, talvez para alegrar a figura miserável no reflexo. Sakura sorriu abertamente, e não era mais um sorriso forçado.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Eu estarei bem logo, pois eu o disse para oniichan!"

Movendo-se em torno um pouco mais energicamente agora, ele voltou para o quarto dela para arrumar as coisas.

Em torno de 30 minutos, havia uma garota diferente saindo do quarto de Sakura Kinomoto. Não a decadente e funesta criatura que tinha ocupado-a umas poucas horas atrás, mas uma garota brilhante e sorridente, coberta com uma blusa rosa em tom pastel, e uma saia azul. Sakura agitava-se abaixo na escada, com a determinação de arrumar as coisas hoje. Ele praticamente correu o telefone do andar inferior, e discou os números que tinha memorizado no coração.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

'Trim... trim... trim...' Syaoran olhou acima da varanda. Com certeza o suficiente, o toque veio. 'Trim... trim... trim...'. O telefone estava tocando. Trotando dentro da sala de estar, Syaoran olhou para o relógio da cozinha. 6:18 da manhã?! Quem estaria ligando tão cedo pela manhã?! E num sábado, também! Syaoran franziu as sobrancelhas e ergueu o receptor.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Três toque mais se foram antes que Sakura percebesse algo e moveu rápido a cabeça em torno para ver a hora. 6:18 da manhã. Mentalmente se culpando pelo erro, ela ardorosamente desejou que Syaoran fosse alguém que se acordasse cedo. "Trim... trim... trim..."

**Syaoran:** "Moshi moshi, Li Syaoran falando."

**Sakura:** "_(que deixou cair o telefone) _Opaa! Quero dizer. Ohayo.. Sya... Li-san... oh... sou eu... Sakura..."

Ela ficou gaguejando. Elas foi recompensada com silêncio, até...

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Syaoran ergueu a mandíbula do carpete da sala de estar e tomou um longo fôlego antes de responder com a voz cautelosa.

**Syaoran:** "...Hai...?"

**Sakura:** "_(com a voz hesitante) _Hum... tu poderias... eu quero dizer, é que... tu irás ao parque hoje? Debaixo da grande árvore? Nós... hum... precisamos conversar..."

**Syaoran:** "_(ainda um pouco chocado) _A árvore de Sakura, tu queres dizer?"

**Sakura:** "_(com a voz falhada) _...Hai, sou desu."

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "De todas as árvores no parque, por que eu escolhi a árvore de Sakura?! Por que que tive que ganhar o nome de uma flor?"

**Syaoran (pensando):** "_(pulando de excitação) _Ela quer falar comigo!!"

Ele dançava em torno do telefone até que percebeu que Sakura ainda estava na linha. Certo, longo fôlego, não reveles que tu estás ficando frenético.

**Syaoran:** "...tudo bem, eu te verei lá então?"

**Sakura:** "_(que não tinha pensado nisso) _Eeto... 7 da manhã está bem para ti? Ou é muito cedo?"

**Syaoran:** "Ei, eu estou acordado de qualquer forma."

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Eu te encontraria exatamente neste segundo se tu quissesse!"

**Sakura:** "Hum, tudo bem, eu te verei lá então."

...Silêncio na linha ...Mais silêncio...

**Syaoran:** "_(soando extremamente desconfortável) _...Ja matte then."

**Sakura:** "_(voltando à realidade, falando apenas um pouco mais alto) _Hoe!... hum... oh, certo, ja ne!"

...click... Syaoran caiu para trás sobre o tapete, braços e pernas totalmente distendidos. Toda a dor no corpo foi logo esquecida.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Ela quer falar comigo... e ela nem mesmo soou brava no telefone... (sorriu com jeito de idiota e apoiou a cabeça por cima das mãos) Eu terei uma chance para me desculpar a ela!"

Ele se levantou abruptamente. Ele não pode simplesmente ficar deitado ali, ele precisava se arrumar! Rapidamente correndo um pente através do cabelo desarrumado, então vestindo uma camisa verde com gola-de-tartaruga e calças marrom, ele se precipitou pela porta. Um sorriso esta ainda estampado na cara. Ele tinha outra chance.

A vida é boa de novo.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura colocou o receptor de volta no gancho e respirou um suspiro de alívio, acabou, ele conseguiu! Agora, ela apenas precisava sair até lá e desculpar-se! Simples, não é? NÃO!

**Sakura:** "_(choramingando) _Hoeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Pelos 15 minutos passados, ela tinha andado pelo quarto nervosamente.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "O que eu digo a ele? O que eu digo a ele? O que eu digo a ele?"

Sem monólogos brilhantes surgindo na cabeça, ela não tinha sentido que nada estava acontecendo no tempo entre agora e 7 da manhã. Espremendo as mãos, ela desabou na cama de novo e fechou os olhos.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Eu quero dizer desculpas a ele, mas eu não consigo pensar a maneira correta de dizê-lo! _(empurrando-se, ela adicionou na mente o que tinha pensado na noite passada)_ Nenhuma palavra podia consertar aquelas palavras insensíveis que ela disse-lhe na noite passada, nada podia e nada poderá..."

Ela se encarou no espelho. Uma visão de um garoto de cabelos castanhos se materializou e desapareceu sobre a superfície do espelho. Sakura piscou surpresa. Ela se lembrou quão quente era a presença dele, a aura dele, apesar da expressão fria. Por um momento, o reflexo parecia cheio de alegria, quando estava com a aparição de Syaoran... Como ela desejou que o Syaoran real estivesse ali atrás dela...

**Música:** "If only wishes could be dreams, and all my dreams could come true, There would be two of us standing here, in front of you."

Pegando a jaqueta, Sakura abriu a porta, e cautelosamente fez o seu caminho descendo as escadas. Não importa quão legal oniichan estava sendo hoje, ela sabia que ele não gostaria do fato que ela estava indo encontrar o "moleque".

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Arqueando os ombros devido ao frio, Syaoran caminhava rapidamente ao parque. Estava a 5 quadras adiante... mas era mais do que digno para ver Sakura novamente.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Uma vez no andar inferior, ele agarrou uma caneta, e escreveu próximo do nome "Sakura" no quadro de avisos: Fui ao parque encontrar um amigo, estejam de volta logo otousan e oniichan! Cobrindo o marcador com um estalo, ela caminhou à porta da frente e colocou os sapatos. Ela estava adiantada, sem precisar dos rollerblades hoje.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Caminhando entre os arbustos e moitas, Sakura fez o caminho até a base da árvore gigante de Sakura. Suspirando, ela caiu de repente e inclinou a cabeça contra o tronco vigoroso. Olhando para o relógio, ela percebeu quão cedo estava lá.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "20 minutos inteiros até Syaoran chegar aqui..."

Olhando pelo parque em volta, ele se lembrou de novo, a recente noite.

**Sakura:** "Ele me perdoará? Syaoran sempre foi frio, mas ele nunca me 'odiou' antes.. eu acho..."

Um esquilo olhou por cima do trabalho ocupadíssimo de catar bolotas e olhou-a. Sakura caiu em gargalhada com a maneira kawaii que a cabeça dele se erguia e como os pequenos olhos brilhavam na luz da manhã.

**Sakura:** "_(chamando-o da sua maneira genki) _Ohayo, esquilo! _(a pequena criatura apenas rangeu os dentes a ela, e Sakura perguntou ansiosamente)_ O que tu dizes? Achas que Syaoran-kun pode me perdoar?"

Ela vasculhou os bolsos e achou alguns biscoitos, esfarelando-os um pouco, ele os segurou adiante. Cheirando cheio de cautela, o esquilo cinza aproximou-se da mão estendida dela.

**Sakura:** "_(rindo) _Vá em frente, eu não mordo!"

Finalmente, após um monte de chantagem e persuasão, a bola de pelo cinza agarrou um pedaço de biscoito e mordiscou-o cheio de fome.

Então Sakura se sentou parada, com a palma da mão ainda estendida. E tudo enquanto o esquilo (o qual ela já apelidou de Coco) mastigava cheio de felicidade. Ela falava sobre quão preocupada ele ficou toda a noite de ontem, e como ela desejava que Syaoran a perdoasse.

**Sakura:** "Eu disse as coisas mais terríveis ontem, Coco-san. Tu não tens idéia... se Syaoran-kun estivesse aqui exatamente agora, eu lhe diria quão ressentida eu estava, e como eu não queria dizer aquilo, e... _(Sakura sorriu)_ E eu lhe diria que o que eu lhe disse sobre ficar sozinho não era verdade, pois eu estarei com ele, e serei amiga dele se ninguém mais for... _(os olhos dela ficaram tristes)_ Shikashi... mesmo se eu fosse a última pessoa na Terra, ele não quereria ser meu amigo... não depois de todas as coisas deprimentes que eu disse a ele... ele não gostava de mim o suficiente antes, mas agora... _(lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas róseas)_ Agora, eu nunca conseguirei falar a ele o quanto eu gosto dele..."

Um lágrima desgarrada caía em cima da grama na frente de Coco. O esquilo parou de comer, e grasnou para ela, como se dizendo 'Nande sou omoun da?', e censurando-a para não chorar. Ele arrastou-se no caminho até o colo dela e levantou rapidamente a pequena cabeça para ela, com um olhar cheio de significado nos olhos. Sakura sorriu apenas das lágrimas.

**Sakura:** "Domo arigato Coco-san, foi legal ser capaz de falar com alguém."

Coco deu uma risada o melhor que um esquilo podia arranjar e, com um último ranger de despedida, restringiu-se no caminho até sair de vista. Sentindo algo estranho vertendo do coração dela para a criatura da floresta, Sakura limpou a saia e as mãos dos farelos.

**Música:** "If you could show me, that someone, that I used to be, Bring back my baby, mu baby to me."

Logo que a falta de sono da noite passada pegasse Sakura, e ela se inclinasse um pouco mais confortável contra o tronco, ela pensou antes de cair no sono.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Apenas por 5 minutos... uma grande quantidade de tempo até Syaoran-kun chegar..."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Uns poucos minutos mais tarde, quando a respiração da garota ficava mais profunda e mais vagarosa, uma folha de Sakura flutuou para baixo dos ramos e acomodou-se na na blusa da figura que repousava. Logo, outras mais flutuavam para baixo, em torno dela.

Syaoran emergiu das sombras das folhas nos galhos mais altos.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Um olhar de surpresa estava na cara, Syaoran vislumbrou abaixo para Sakura. Movendo-se dos galhos, Syaoran pousou tão suavemente quanto um gato podia. Murmurando incrédulo, aproximou-se de Sakura silenciosamente, como se não querendo acordá-la.

**Syaoran:** "Eu nunca soube que ela se sentia assim... _(encurvou-se até Sakura e encarou o rosto cheio de paz dela)_ Teria poupado a nós dois um monte de pesares se tu apenas viesse e dissesse-o, Anjo... _(depois de uns momentos pensando, adicionou)_ Bem, não sou o único a falar, eu não tenho sido tão honesto comigo mesmo..."

Ele se envergonhou calorosamente, e foi para trás repentinamente assim que Sakura se movimentou durante o sono. então corou-se de um vermelho-escuro quando ela sussurou 'Syaoran-kun...' durante o sono. O vermelhidão sumiu assim que viu as bochechas cheias de lágrimas e a crueza da área em torno dos olhos dela. Dando-a um dos raros e gentis olhares, ele limpou as folhas de Sakura que pousaram na saia dela. Os dedos ásperos e cheios de calos devido a anos de treinamento duro pegavam silenciosamente o material macio e o ornamento da blusa de Sakura O coração dele batia contra a caixa torácica.

**Syaoran:** "_(sussurando a ela) _Como pode alguém tão gentil e amável como tu gostar de alguém tão duro e grosseiro como eu?"

A parte de trás da mão dele acariciavam um lado do rosto de Sakura, e demorava-se lá como se não quissesse ir embora.

**Syaoran:** "Kirei... Ore... ore wa omae ga... suki desu... Sakura..."

**Música:** "Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, You don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all, Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me, And bring my baby back, bring my baby back..."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura:** "_(imaginando surpresa) _Calor, consolando... 'algo' contra meu rosto... mmm... Nani?"

Ela se acordou. Os olhos de Sakura flutuavam abertos, e ela viu quem estava perto dela. Com um engasgo, ela pulou furiosamente envergonhada.

**Sakura:** "Oh! Hum... Sya... Li-san! Gomen nasai, eu caí no sono. Eu estava realmente cansada, demo... que não é correto para o momento. Eu... eeto... eu vim me desculpar por bem... ah... noite de ontem, e..."

Ela indevidamente se arrastou. Ela esquivou-se de um olhar à Syaoran, ainda envergonhada, e ela viu, a partir do olhar no rosto dele, que ele tinha dormido pouco, como ela dormiu na noite passada.

**Sakura:** "Oh... Kami-sama! ...olha para a tua face... tu pareces tão cansado... é... é por causa do... que eu... disse? _(ela esqueceu-se do pedido de desculpas)_"

**Syaoran:** "Não!..."

Mas mesmo Syaoran sabia que ele foi pego mentindo. Lágrimas se formaram os olhos esmeralda de Sakura, fazendo-os cintilarem. Os olhos assustados dela cresceram, ficando maiores e mais tristes.

**Sakura:** "Mentira! Tudo por minha culpa! Eu deveria ter sabido que tu sofrerias no coração... quem saberia? Eu sou um monstro de sangue frio. _(cerrou os punhos e olhou abaixo)_ E eu tive a frieza de chamar-te aqui, de fato pensando e esperando que tu me perdoasse... e..."

Ela arrebatou os olhos fechados, o rosto dela ainda encarava o chão. Os ombros balançavam à medida que lágrimas se espremiam para fora das pálpebras fechadas. Syaoran estava sem palavras assim que viu o Anjo dele com um coração dolorido.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Ela... ela parece tão miserável..."

As pequenas mãos dela estavam bem fechadas e a cara fechada encarava o chão com soluços silenciosos balançando os ombros delgados dela... Syaoran teve uma horrível memória voando de volta a ele enquanto observava Sakura.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

(_flashback_)

**Voz:** "_(ecoando na cabeça de Syaoran) _Xiao Lang! Quantas vezes eu devo reprimir-te?! Seja feroz com teus movimentos! Não mostres a tua fraqueza para os outros, ou tu morrerás certamente!"

Um Syaoran de seis anos estava ajoelhado na sujeira, encravando as pequenas unhas nas mão acaloradas. Uma face negligente atenta ao solo, ele fechava os olhos à dor no lado. Com uma cabeça palpitante, ele sabia que era uma bagunça, camisa rasgada, roupão estraçalhado.

**Voz:** "O que tu estás fazendo?! Como um membro do clá Li, tu deves ficar firme, nenhum momento de fraqueza será tolerado! _(aumentou a voz)_ Pegue a tua espada, garoto! Tu NUNCA deves deixar cair tua espada durante uma batalha. Um segundo de indolência pode, e te 'levar' à morte."

Syaoran alcançou a espada, largada no chão próximo a ele. Qualquer coisa para parar aquela voz insuportável... Ancorando a ponta da espada encravada no solo, Syaoran se ergueu. Suspirando do esforço, ele permaneceu numa posição ereta, mais ou menos. O oponente invisível estava de volta e pronto para brigar.

**Voz:** "Hyaaa!"

O grito veio, e o adversário de Syaoran impulsionou uma espada na direção dele. Esquivando-se para a direita, o jovem garoto sentiu o metal frio deslizar pela orelha esquerda. Ele tentou entrar no ritmo da batalha. Impulso, defesa, defesa, bloqueio, impulso, bloqueio, impulso. Assim que ele seguiu num padrão, ele impulsionou um momento aleatório.

**Syaoran:** "Huhhhhh!"

Syaoran gemia de esforço. Ele tentar dirigir a espada contra o inimigo, colocando o resto de suas energias dentro do ataque. Falhou.

**Syaoran:** "Ahhhhh!"

Syaoran gritou de dor, assim que foi empurrado de volta sobre o chão por um cabo de um florete. O combate acabou, Syaoran tinha perdido. A voz estava enfurecida.

**Voz:** "Se isto tivesse sido uma luta real, em vez de uma sessão de treino, tu certamente terias morrido!"

A voz não se incomodava de esconder o desgosto que sentia direcionado à Syaoran. Uma mão veio do nada, e um golpe cortante foi colocado sobre a bochecha de Syaoran. Ele sentiu a cabeça sendo movida para o lado. Trazendo uma mão trêmula até a bochecha flamejante, Syaoran mordeu os lábios.

**Voz:** "Eu esperava mais de ti..."

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Eu falhei... e falhei com todos do clã Li... Suminassen minna-san..."

Cresceu-lhe uma tontura, uma dor pulsante aprofundando-se, assim que ele foi mergulhado dentro de uma inconsciência cheia de felicidade.

(fim do _flashback_)

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Ele se sentiu como se fosse ficar doente. Com um estômago barulhento, ele retornou à realidade. Então, ele viu, que estava fazendo 'agora', não 4 anos antes em Hong Kong. Sakura estava ainda chorando sem consolo.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Ela nem mesmo passou pelo que eu passei, e ela já está se rompendo... ela é tão delicada quanto a flor que a nomeia... Com uma mera discussão, ela passa por tanta dor quanto eu tive depois de anos de treinamento torturante. (então um pensamento o atingiu como uma rocha) Com tanto machucados, devido a mim, e devida às coisas que ela terá que agüentar como uma Cardcaptor, ela se endurecerá para se curar, como eu fiz..."

Então, com um solavanco, Syaoran se lembrou do lenço de Sakura na penteadeira dele. Visões de panos manchados de sangue dançavam na frente dele. Sakura era o tecido branco e incorrupto. Ele, Syaoran, era o sangue, manchando a pureza dela. A feiúra manchou o lenço uma vez sem marcas.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Ela não mudará da maravilhosa Sakura que ela é agora, não se eu ajudá-la. eu a protegerei, protegerei-a de ter que passar pelo que eu passei. Eu não o deixarei acontecer! Eu não quero que a inocência dela seja manchada por mim... Eu justamente não posso permitir que isto aconteça."

Amaldiçoando não importa quais forças superiores fossem que fizeram de Sakura uma Cardcaptor, ele prometeu exatamente aqui e agora, ser mais fiel ao seu trabalho de protegê-la do dano.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Ela não pode se tornar fria como eu... ela é muito importante... muito doce para ser qualquer coisa senão Sakura. Há pessoas que acordam pela manhã para sentir a presença calorosa dela, para ser alegradas pelo sorriso dela... há pessoas que não podem viver sem ela... A família dela, Tomoyo-san, e... eu."

Saindo dos pensamentos, ele olhou à garota bonita, mas deprimida. E por mais uma vez na vida, Syaoran Li agiu claramente fora do impulso. Com passos largos em direção da garota que amava, ele diminuiu o espaço entre eles, e pegou Sakura em uma abraço caloroso. Ele a segurou, unindo-se a ela, como se a vida dele dependesse da dela, como se ele estivesse protegendo-a dos males do mundo. Ele queria ser o único a salvá-la da miséria dela.

A expressão de choque de Sakura se transformou num sorriso. Syaoran tinha salvado-a mais uma vez... quando ela estava se indulgindo nas profundezas da miséria, ele veio e libertou-a...

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Eu estão tão contente que tu o fizeste..."

Ela sentiu os fortes braços dele em torno do corpo frio dela, aquecendo-a, o firme corpo dele contra o dela, suportando o firme batimento do coração combinando ao dela próprio, mantendo-a viva. Ela escutou, fracamente, a voz dele cantando 'anjo' como uma oração. Então, de fora da névoa rosa que os cercava, a voz dele veio de novo...

**Syaoran:** "Eu te perdôo, Anjo, um milhão de vezes, demo... somente se tu me permitires algo..."

Ele o sussurava enquanto segurava-a no alcance dos braços, Sakura olhava para os olhos castanhos ternos, e também ferozes.

**Sakura:** "_(perguntando suavemente) _O que é?"

**Syaoran:** "Que tu sempre me permitirás segurar-te deste jeito... e nunca deixarei que tu partas."

Ele a puxou em outro caloroso abraço, e Sakura sentiu os olhos se lacrimejarem, mas desta vez, de felicidade.

**Sakura:** "Hai... Syaoran... eu promote... kitto..."

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, inalando o odor floral do perfume especial dela....

**Syaoran:** "Anjo... a partir de agora, eu estou apredendo rápido... ensine-me a amar como tu... cura-me..."

Os joelhos de Sakura se enfraqueceram, metade por alívio, e metade pelo olhar de Syaoran contra o dela. Toda a dor e a culpa da noite passada tinha se derretido nos braços dele. Ela oscilou um pouco, quase caindo na grama. A constrição no peito tinha relaxado, junto com o resto do corpo dela. Sakura acorrentou-se perigosamente iniciando a desmoronar, mas desta vez, Syaoran estava lá para pegá-la. Descansado na curvatura do braço de Syaoran, ela percebeu agora.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Ara... eu estava errada... Havia palavras que podem consertar as coisas que eu disse na noite passada..."

Suspendendo o pescoço para encará-lo, ela lhe falou.

**Sakura:** "Syaoran... eu quero te dizer o que devia ter dito um longo tempo atrás..."

Ela não foi capaz de terminar assim que Syaoran se inclinou e juntou os lábios dele aos dela. A mente de Sakura disparou assim que os quentes lábios se esfregaram contra os seus novamente e novamente. Ele tinha o gosto de um chocolate forte, profundo e doce. O gosto dos lábios dele dançavam na boca dela. Enquanto Syaoran aprofundava o beijo, correndo a mão dele sem consciência através do cabelo cor-de-mel dela.

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "Ela tem o gosto de... morangos... morangos beijados pelo sol..."

Depois de um minuto, uma eternidade, eles ambos se puxaram de volta paulatinamente para um beijo que sacudiu a Terra. O verde-jade encontrou o castanho-âmbar. Os olhos deles nunca deixavam um do outro.

**Sakura:** "Aishiteru Syaoran... eu te amo."

Finalmente, as palavras dela tocavam a verdade. O coração de Syaoran cantou com emoções que se inundavam daquelas palavras simples, ainda tão complexas criadas dentro dele. Ele achou a própria voz.

**Syaoran:** "Aishiteru, meu anjo Sakura... agora e até o fim dos tempos."

Ambos se olharam, um para outro, os amor deles se refletia nos olhos de cada um, e eles se inclinaram em um outro beijo.

**Música:** "Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall, you don't have to tell me, who's the biggest fool of all, Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me, and bring my baby back, bring my back back, to me."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de REFLECTION (THE FIRST STORY), por Cardcaptor Cherry._**


	3. Epílogo

_**Esta é uma songfic; a música é "Mirror, Mirror", do grupo M2M.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Reflexo (A Primeira Estória)**

Epílogo 

Clow Reed sorria cheio de felicidade enquanto sacudia alguns farelos de biscoito das próprias mãos e do tradicional roupão. Dos sentimentos da aura que cercava aqueles dois, ele sabia que tudo tinha funcionado no melhor. Ele suspirou cheio de contentamento.

**Clow (pensando):** "_(rindo internamente) _Este é um daqueles tempos quando eu fico feliz daquelas lições de mudança de forma... embora eu sempre fosse um realmente bom leitor de sorte, eu nunca pensei que estaria fazendo um trabalho de encontros..."

Olhando acima, ele viu Nadeshiko sorrindo para ele, cercada por tiras do vestido e folhas flutuantes de florescência de Sakura. Ele lhe jogou um beijo e, com o mesmo, um quase audível 'Arigato...' flutuou até ele. Daquele olhar travesso dela, ele pode lhe dizer que ela pensou nele se divertindo como um esquilo. Piscando para a amável serafim, ele devolveu o beijo. Assim que a bonita mulher desapareceu, com asas e tudo, Clow murmurou um encantamento para voltar aonde ele pertencia uma vez mais.

**Clow:** "Espíritos dos portais e passagens do universo e paraísos, eu lhes imploro abrir-me uma via de entrada. Pela vontade do comando do sol e lua, liberte a entrada para mim, Clow Reed, suplico-lhes... Abra!"

A atmosfera em torno de Clow brilhou gentilmente, o ar sussurando com a energia. Com um redemoinho de faíscas e o aroma de especiarias tão velhas quanto o próprio tempo, Clow Reed despareceu, apenas um traço do poder dele restando. O último pensamento antes que partisse completamente foi o que se segue.

**Clow _(pensando)_:** "A melhor das sortes e minhas bençãos... Possa a felicidade ficar ao lado de ambos para sempre..."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de REFLECTION (THE FIRST STORY), por Cardcaptor Cherry._**


End file.
